The present disclosure relates generally to graphical user interfaces for managing building systems. The present disclosure relates more particularly to systems and methods for providing a deconstructed graphical user interface for a heating, ventilating, and air conditioning (HVAC) system.
A building management system (BMS) is, in general, a system of devices configured to control, monitor, and manage equipment in or around a building or building area. A BMS can include, for example, a HVAC system, a security system, a lighting system, a fire alerting system, any other system that is capable of managing building functions or devices, or any combination thereof. The typical interface provided for monitoring and controlling a BMS can be non-intuitive and difficult to use.
Some conventional BMS interfaces provide a user with a graphical representation of the system or component selected. However, finding information quickly can be challenging due to the manner in which information is presented in conventional BMS interfaces. It would be desirable to provide graphical user interface that is intuitive, easy to use, and overcomes the disadvantages of conventional BMS interfaces.